


Took a flight to the cloud 9

by jaeyongficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest
Summary: After 2 strangers missed a flight, they were asked to share a hotel room with one bed.





	Took a flight to the cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to long flight for the best experience <3

Having a flight canceled temporarily wasn’t one of the most enjoyable things that could occur to someone. Lee Taeyong experienced that first-hand during his 2 hour stay at the Roisy Airport in Paris, waiting for his connective flight to Seoul. 

“Due to adverse weather conditions, all flights scheduled for the current and following day have been cancelled. All passengers will be properly accommodated while waiting for their rescheduled flight. We apologize for the inconvenience.” 

_ ‘We apologize for the inconvenience’.  _ That same sentence kept replaying on Taeyong's mind on his cab ride to a mediocre motel a couple of kilometers away from the airport, arranged by his chosen airline company.  _ Bullshit.  _ This had to be a joke. As a 22 year old international student, studying in the United States for this semester to finally achieve his Master’s degree in clinical psychology, having not seen his parents and friends for a long time because of his limited time and breaks… well it was a bit infuriating.

Especially now that he needed to be back on time since it was the winter break and New Year’s Eve was a few days afar. Nevertheless, after some nagging and quick phone calls back home, (“No mom it’s not my fault” and “Yes, don't worry, I’ll be fine, just late") he finally reached his destination for the night. 

Nothing special. He searched it earlier anyways. At least it was free of charge and it served breakfast.  _ At least.  _

After paying the driver and being helped out of the cab with his luggage, he slowly walked towards the entrance. He didn’t carry much, just a backpack with the “essentials” and a medium sized suitcase. He wouldn’t stay for long at home, the reason why he didn’t pack a lot, which made him feel even more pissed off at the whole event. 

Moving to the reception, he was greeted behind the counter by a fairly tired looking young man, given that the time was already almost midnight. He kind of pitied him if he was honest. 

“Good evening, how could I help you?”. He had a cute American accent. His label pinned in his stuff uniform read “Johnny Suh". 

“Uh yes. I’m Lee Taeyong. My flight to Seoul has been canceled tonight so I was scheduled to stay here.” His English, while being good generally after living for a while in the States, still made him seem like he was struggling when he had to use it in situations where he was tired or nervous. Nevertheless, Johnny had no problem understanding him. “You’re probably have been sent a confirmation, about my stay here by the airline services,'' he continued. 

Johnny quickly averted his eyes back to the desktop, placed on the counter among random magazines and crosswords.  _ Wow he must be really bored. _

Having checked and confirmed the reservation being made, he got up and moved towards Taeyong standing on the opposite side. 

“Correct. Welcome to our motel!” He said with a sudden enthusiasm. “I’m Johnny, as you’ve probably already read", he smiled while pointing at his label, “And I’ll help you get accommodated and have an excellent time during your time spent here". 

Taeyong noticed now that Johnny was standing closer to him that he was also taller and stronger looking. He seemed like a nice guy. 

“So let me help you with your suitcase and I’ll also show you around”. 

“Thank you but it’s not necessary, I know it’s late and I’m probably the last person you’re waiting for”. Despite the taller man’s kindness he looked like he was forced to constantly take the night shift so Taeyong wanted to make it a bit easier for him. 

“It’s totally fine, and it’s my job after all, so don’t worry about it, I'm glad to help the guests". Well, since he insisted Taeyong nodded and Johnny motioned to pick his suitcase. 

“Okay so here’s the reception desk and as you can see there’s a dining place back there”. Taeyong noticed the large tables a few meters away on the opposite side of the entrance.

“Unfortunately the elevator leading to the rooms upstairs is currently out of order but worry not since you’re on the first floor and I’ll also carry your case”, Johnny mentioned quickly. Taeyong almost skipped a beat hearing that and the latter probably realized too. Taeyong truly was an unlucky man today. He tightly smiled at Johnny after inhaling a much needed breath and nodded again. 

“I understand. Thank you. '' He genuinely means it, given the circumstances. 

“Alright then, follow me". As they were ready to climb the swirling staircase, another man entered the motel. 

_ What again? _

Taeyong and Johnny simultaneously turned around. 

“I didn’t know we expected another customer, excuse me”. 

Taeyong was really about to give up this time. The only thing he desperately needed was to finally go to his room and deal with his sour mood until sleep and tiredness would overcome his senses. 

Johnny moved his suitcase to the side to return behind the counter so as to assist the newcomer guest. Taeyong curiously followed him. He didn’t just want to sit awkwardly looking around in front of the stairs like some weirdo, no. He had enough for today. 

He walked behind Johnny, like some kind of inexperienced assistant, and stood a few meters away from the two men. The new boy didn’t spare a glance at him,  _ fortunately for Taeyong,  _ but the latter could sense the tiredness on him too. Still, he looked fairly good and in a better mood than himself. 

“Hello, excuse me for the delay, how may I help you?”. Johnny greet politely that seemed to put a smile on the stranger’s face. Handsome face, if Taeyong could add. Even though he was moody and weary he could appreciate the handsomeness when he was able to distinguish it. 

“Hi, I had booked a flight for this night to the United States and because of the weather, the flights have been cancelled and I was instructed by the airline personnel to come here as they reserved a room to spend the night until the next flight-“

“Hold on, sir, are you sure?” Johnny stared at him dumbfounded. 

“I’m sorry”, he lightly laughed, “I was just accommodating another guest to his room for the same exact reason, let me check my records, could you give me your name please?” 

The man lifted his eyebrows in surprise and turned towards Taeyong's direction, eyeing him curiously. Their eyes met momentarily and Taeyong felt like sweating, for some weird reason, be it from awkwardness or a tiny attraction towards the nice looking boy. In his head, it made no sense acting this way in front of some random person, but his body reacted in a different way than he expected. 

The man turned his gaze back to Johnny’s direction, whom looked like supervising a sort of staring competition between the other two, and nodded. “Yes. It’s Jung Jaehyun.” 

So, Jaehyun, Taeyong thought. Even his name sounded nice. Or maybe he was just losing his mind due to the jet lag and the sudden mood swings.  _ Sure,  _ he thought.  _ It definitely must be that.  _

“Oh". Taeyong was snapped out of his thoughts by Johnny’s voice. “You’re right, I just checked it". There was silence in the room since Johnny looked troubled. 

“It’s that… the companies might have made a mistake and sent both of you in the same motel at the same time when there’s only one room left with a queen size bed,'' Johnny said while fidgeting with his fingers. 

_ Shit.  _

Taeyong was profoundly sweating and he swore he could hear his heartbeat rising. What was happening today? He didn’t even feel tired anymore, more like restless. How would he be able to spend a long night alone with a stranger, and especially a stranger that looked like Jaehyun. 

Now, Taeyong didn’t like to judge people only by their looks, but at this point he couldn’t help himself and he didn’t really care. It’s not like he would see him ever again. Right? 

He sure as hell would remember him though- 

“Um". He came back to reality again, only this time by Jaehyun's voice. He was looking at him again shyly.  _ He was very cute.  _ Before Taeyong could overthink again, sometimes his brain wouldn’t shut up not even by command, he was mesmerized by his soft voice and looks. 

“I don’t think I have a problem sharing the room, and the bed I guess, we don’t really have much of a choice do we?” he grinned awkwardly at Taeyong. “I hope you’re also okay with that…?” 

“...” Taeyong kept on staring with wide eyes. 

“Sorry”. He just made a fool of himself now, great. “My name’s Lee Taeyong, nice to meet you." He moved closer and raised his arm for a clumsy handshake which Jaehyun gladly gave back. He must also have sensed the nervousness surrounding him and tried to make him feel at ease. What could he say, Taeyong was an open book for everyone to read today. 

“And no, I don’t mind sharing the room, it’s too late anyway to search for another place to stay". He hoped he didn’t seem too eager. Not for the reason in his head at least. 

Jaehyun continued looking at him, studying his features. Taeyong wasn’t self conscious or anything about his looks. He knew he was at least okay looking, as people used to tell him all the time. But under Jaehyun’s glare, he just felt small. 

_ Wow it will be a long night.  _

“Okay!” Johnny clapped his hands loudly. “Seeing that both of you agreed to share it, I think we can finally move on to you getting accommodated in your room now". He moved towards the pair. 

“Jaehyun, as I previously told Taeyong here, back there is the dining room and your room is on the first floor. Also the elevator is out of order so I’ll help you move your things, follow me". 

After about 20 minutes of lifting and pulling their stuff and Taeyong trying to calm himself down and not have a temper in front of the other two men, they reached outside of their room door. 

“So here we are". Johnny moved forward to unlock the door and enter the place while the other two followed him slowly inside. 

“Everything’s already prepared, there are towels inside the bathroom and the heat is already set.” He waited so they could look around for a little. 

After the duo gave a clear sign, he placed the room key on the small dining table and left with a “I’ll be in the reception if you need anything.”

Looking around, Taeyong noticed there wasn’t even a couch in the small living room, only 2 arm chairs so really the bed was the one and only choice.  _ Nice.  _

He placed his suitcase near the left side of the bed and took off his backpack. He was sitting on the bed, staring at his uncharged phone, thinking about how he could make this less weird. Jaehyun was still inspecting the rest of the place.

He felt drowsy. He just wanted to go under the warm covers of the bed and close his eyes. How would it feel to share a bed with Jaehyun? Would he even be able to sleep with basically a stranger by his side? Or maybe how would it feel like being by Jaehyun’s side-

“Hey." Jaehyun’s presence filled the place again. “I see you picked a side already.” He giggled while moving his things near the right side of their now shared bed. 

Taeyong smirked. He may have known Jaehyun for like 1 hour at most but he already felt pretty comfortable around him. 

“I hope you don’t mind?” Taeyong was ready to move to the other side if asked to but of course he wouldn’t admit that. And he also was too tired to get out of the bed at the moment.

“Of course not. I was the first to agree to share a room whatsoever,” he self assured. Taeyong felt all giddy, turning his attention to the bag on his lap on the meanwhile. He felt even smaller now. Jaehyun wasn’t as shy as he seemed promptly.

“You’re right,'' Taeyong replied. He had to find his confidence again, which he somehow lost by the boy in the room. 

“So Jaehyun. Well, how did you end up here in Paris?” That question mainly had to be asked of course.

Jaehyun sat down on the edge of the opposite side of the bed. “I’m guessing on the same way you did. I’m a college student, I’m 20 actually and it’s winter break so I was going back home for the holidays. I’m studying for this semester at Seoul but my family’s in the States”. 

_ So our routes are the exact opposite. Funny.  _

“What about you?” 

“You guessed correct. I’m 22 and I’m an exchange in the States and going back home at Seoul for the break. I’m studying psychology, sorry if I looked… uh stressed down earlier.”

Jaehyun laughed. It sounded like music to Taeyong’s ears. He hoped he could hear more of it. 

“No worries. I’m studying physics so I’m pretty stressed too actually”.  _ Well it really doesn’t show.  _ “I didn’t expect our ways to be like that, it must be fate or something". 

Taeyong almost choked hearing that. Yes it’s a joke. But to him it didn’t feel like that. He already liked Jaehyun. As a psychology student, he should be able to understand the logic behind his weird emotions but here he was more confused than ever. 

“You could say so,'' he grinned softly while turning his look at him. “To be honest I was left down by this whole situation because I wanted to be home as fast as possible but you seem like a nice roommate and well, the room itself is not bad.'' Jaehyun really brought out all this positivity on him, quite unexpected but welcomed. 

Jaehyun was playing with the bed covers while smiling at himself. His face was adorned by cute dimples that Taeyong felt the need to caress.  _ Weird thoughts again.  _

“Well thank you. I consider myself a good roommate as well”. Here’s that bright confidence again. “And I assure you you’ll have an unforgettable night". 

Now Taeyong was left looking at him speechless and weak all over his body.  _ What was that supposed to mean?  _ He didn’t know what to reply back. His head was empty.

Jaehyun laughed again loudly. “Relax, I’m joking. But you look really cute confused so I might as well continue, who knows.” 

“I- uh?” Taeyong forgot how to say ‘thank you' or anything else in any known language. That man would be the death of him. 

Jaehyun got up from the bed and opened his suitcase. “Anyways, I’ll use the bathroom. I’ll be fast and then you can go.”

Taeyong nodded quickly. Jaehyun left the room and he was left alone with his thoughts again. The younger man’s mood could easily switch from shy to confident, to funny, to  _ suggesting _ in the span of 15 minutes. Now that’s an interesting case for a psychology student. 

He finally got up and went ahead to change for bed. He was too tired to shower at this hour. After changing to a comfy shirt and sweats he lied down in the now dark room, staring at the ceiling. Questions such as ‘_did Jaehyun really mean that would be an unforgettable night?’ _and _‘did he actually call me cute?’ _flooded his mind. He actually wanted to spend more time with him and not only this particular night. And he hoped Jaehyun felt the same.

He was about to fall asleep when the bedroom door opened with a wet haired Jaehyun walking quietly in without turning the lights on.  _ So considerate of him.  _

He felt the mattress shifting beside him. He opened slowly his eyes and saw Jaehyun getting comfortable under the covers. He noticed that Taeyong was still awake and eyed him in the dark. 

“Can’t sleep?” he turned to his side, facing Taeyong. Physically he was but mentally not that much anymore. The thoughts wouldn’t stop coming.

“Not really. It’ll take some time I guess.” He couldn’t just spill to Jaehyun what he was thinking. It felt stupid and wrong too to do so. 

He now switched to his side facing Jaehyun. He couldn’t really see his face in the dark which was a shame. 

“I’m a bit cold too.” He wasn’t lying. His skinny frame couldn’t really maintain a high temperature in the cold weather but he also felt the need to move closer to the man lying next to him. And that was his best excuse. 

Jaehyun carefully caressed his side under the covers and pulled him closer to his torso while resting his arm on Taeyong's back. 

Taeyong moved willingly near Jaehyun’s embrace, resting his head under his jaw. Now he felt warm. Both on the outside and inside. He doesn’t even know when they moved to that level of comfort and he’s too content to think about it right now.

He could listen to the younger's slowing heartbeat and shallow breathing, meaning he was relaxed. Taeyong felt pleased. But he wanted more. He needed to know how Jaehyun  _ felt.  _ He wanted Jaehyun to make him feel special. Every feeling of shyness inside Taeyong was replaced by fondness for the other boy. Fondness and need. 

He moved slowly out of Jaehyun’s embrace to level up to his face. Jaehyun kept his arm on his narrow back, drawing circles lazily with his hands. 

“Jaehyun," Taeyong whispered. 

“Hm”.

Taeyong inched closer to his face, their breaths mingling. He stroked Jaehyun’s cheek, feeling the soft unblemished skin under his fingers. He leaned closer, their lips almost touching experimentally before connecting them completely. 

Jaehyun leaned into the kiss, moving his hand from Taeyong’s back to his soft hair, pulling him closer. Taeyong’s heart felt like swelling. His chapped lips from the cold felt nice against Jaehyun’s soft ones. They both smiled to the kiss, and stopped momentarily to catch their breaths. 

They moved to a sitting position on the bed, Taeyong now straddling Jaehyun’s lap, whilst wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned in again for a kiss, this time with more force and certainty. Jaehyun moved his arms to Taeyong’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest. 

Taeyong licked his lips, tasting the sweetness of mint on them and Jaehyun parted them swiftly , granting permission for Taeyong’s hot tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues touched lightly in a passionate kiss, mapping each other’s mouth for the first time. 

Jaehyun bit Taeyong’s lower lip in a teasing way, emitting a soft groan from the boy above him. Their kiss escalated to teeth clashing and licking, wet sounds of sucking and deep breathing being the only source of sound in the room. 

Taeyong felt like he was burning in the depths of hell. His brain was fogged with nothing else other than lust for the man below him. He pulled apart and started slowly grinding his hips to Jaehyun’s crotch. 

“Fuck, Taeyong." Jaehyun responded by pushing his hips forward against Taeyong’s thinner one’s, their clothed cocks getting rubbed together in a painful manner. 

Jaehyun moved his hands from Taeyong’s lower waist to his firm ass, gripping and kneading over his sweats. 

Taeyong bit his lips hard to stop himself from moaning out loud while humping each other vigorously, chasing for their release.

“Ah shit, stop. Jaehyun. I’m close.” 

His legs felt weak. He desperately wanted to come but not like this. Jaehyun slowed down systemically and Taeyong moved closer to his face again, kissing him breathy. Jaehyun continued groping him strongly and Taeyong shuddered. 

“Tell me what you want, Taeyong.” Jaehyun asked with an authoritative tone. Taeyong felt like the room was spinning. 

“You. I need you to fuck me slow till I can’t take it anymore, please. I want you so bad.” Taeyong whispered again and kissed his neck gently. 

“Fuck." Jaehyun groaned. 

Taeyong moved downwards, kissing and sucking hard enough to lightly bruise the pale neck. Jaehyun was struggling to suppress his moaning. Taeyong’s mouth felt so good against his sensitive skin and his now quivering body. 

He paused to take off Jaehyun’s and his own shirt, discarding them somewhere in the dark room. 

Jaehyun pulled him close once again, caging his slim frame against his arms while pulling his neck down to kiss him softly. Taeyong placed his arms around his neck, enjoying the proximity of their bodies and their intimate kiss. The two of them might have been strangers until some time ago but their bodies felt like they knew each other for years. Taeyong had never felt so loved before. 

The taller boy kissed and sucked his jawline, going lower and lower. He mouthed his protruding Adam’s apple making Taeyong’s body shiver all over before going for his prominent collar bones. He bit hard, leaving crimson spots that would turn purple the following day, causing Taeyong to whimper lowly and grab harder at his neck. 

Jaehyun rubbed his sides in a soothing manner before licking one extra sensitive from the cold nipple. 

“God, Jaehyun don’t stop." Taeyong caressed his hair. Jaehyun lapped and sucked like his life depended on it, feeling the need to please the man above him in the best way possible. His mouth and fingers were switching between sucking and pinching Taeyong’s chest, bringing him to the verge of tears from the overwhelming sensations. 

Jaehyun stopped to turn on the small lamp decorating the bedside table, so he was able to see his lover’s beautiful face. Jaehyun noticed the salty tears in the corners of his eyes and pulled his face close, kissing them away. 

“Taeyong are you okay?” he felt worried suddenly. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt the man he felt he liked so much already, like he never wanted to leave his side. 

Taeyong gazed at him with love and smiled, pecking him on the lips. “Yes, just overwhelmed by you".  _ That was cheesy.  _ But that’s how he felt if he was completely honest. 

Jaehyun looked away shyly and buried his face on the elder’s neck. Taeyong looked so pretty in the dim light of the room. His face red from the heat surrounding them and his hair tousled from grabbing and pulling. His chest now was adorned with love bites, marking him as Jaehyun’s. Taeyong noticed he had also left small marks on Jaehyun’s throat and he felt his chest fill with pride. 

He pulled the younger man’s head away slowly and got off his lap. He lied on his back and pulled Jaehyun on top of him, moving to a new position. Jaehyun placed his arms on both sides of Taeyong’s head and leaned down to kiss him. Taeyong broke the kiss and moved his head close to his ear whispering. 

“Please touch me". He bit his lobe teasingly, making Jaehyun sigh loudly. He took his hand steadily and placed it on top of his still clothed crotch. Jaehyun palmed him slowly, feeling Taeyong’s blood traveling south to his most sensitive parts that were allowed only for Jaehyun to take care of.

Taeyong parted his thighs wider, leaving more room for him to settle between them. The latter cupped him harder and Taeyong groaned in desperation. This wasn’t enough. His cock felt impossibly hard under his underwear which suppressed his release. 

“Take them off”. Taeyong lifted his hips and Jaehyun reached to pull his sweats and underwear in a swift motion. His cock was standing hard in the cool temperature of the room and Taeyong felt scrutinized under Jaehyun’s lust filled eyes. 

He was ready to cover himself up when Jaehyun placed a hand on the inside of his thigh, keeping him in place. He pushed himself forward and started kissing tenderly Taeyong’s flat stomach and navel before moving lower. 

“May I?” Taeyong felt way too gone and overwhelmed by Jaehyun to give a proper answer. Instead, he grabbed his hair and led his face exactly where he wanted. Jaehyun smirked and opened his mouth to give Taeyong’s hard cock a long lick along the shaft before engulfing the head in his mouth. He sucked hard before dipping his tongue in the slit, feeling Taeyong’s cock throb from the stimulation. 

He released the head with a loud pop to spit on his hand. He squeezed and rubbed the shaft before going down and taking all of it in his mouth. He bobbed his hand up and down rhythmically while his hand worked for what he couldn’t reach.

Taeyong was moaning loudly, not caring anymore of being heard. He felt euphoria caging his mind and he reached down to pull Jaehyun’s hair out of his eyes. He looked at him with blown pupils and Taeyong felt like coming right away. 

Jaehyun continued bobbing his head, using his tongue to trace a vein from the base till the top. Taeyong was licking loads of precum in his mouth and he had difficulty restraining himself from fucking Jaehyun’s mouth. The latter stopped to breathe and Taeyong pulled him for a dirty kiss. He tasted himself in Jaehyun’s mouth and moaned, reaching down to pump himself. He was almost there until Jaehyun reached for his hand to stop him. 

He held both of his arms above his head and the Taeyong tried to release himself to no avail. He whined in annoyance and Jaehyun bit his lip before retracting his own. 

“Baby, please fuck me I wanna come.” Taeyong felt so shameless, whining like a little bitch in distress. All he really wanted was to feel Jaehyun inside his tight body, driving both of them to their ultimate highs and he wasn’t afraid to reveal what he needed. 

“Then work for it." Jaehyun sputtered and freed him from his grip.

_ Right.  _

Now that Taeyong felt actually compensated after all he went through today Jaehyun wouldn’t fuck him. Who did Jaehyun think he was, acting so entitled and all mighty. But Taeyong knew that it was obvious he wouldn’t deny him a thing and especially at this point. 

“Oh God, fuck you". Taeyong got up on his shaky knees and pulled Jaehyun down on his back. Jaehyun laughed at him light hearted. 

“Shut up I know you love me already." 

_ Ha! What a joke! He didn’t love him. Right? _

But Taeyong already fantasized about them spending their nights in this way. Under the covers, making each other feel loved in any possible way, through sweet words and actions. 

Taeyong looked at him. He felt his face going numb and flushed at the same time. Letting Jaehyun open the light was a mistake clearly.

“Confident already, I see.”  _ Yes save your ass Taeyong. It’s not time to make marriage plans right now.  _

“And what if I am?” Jaehyun really pushed it as far as he could on purpose. Knowing how head over heels Taeyong was for him to his advantage. Smart but evil.

He rolled his eyes in dismiss. 

Taeyong now was standing between Jaehyun’s open legs. 

“Open my bag right by your side. I have a bottle of lube inside.” 

Jaehyun had so many questions, Taeyong immediately sensed it. Well he was not in the mood to answer right now. 

“Don’t you dare ask right now”. 

Jaehyun was ready to open his mouth but stopped. Instead, he reached for the bag and fiddled with the zipper. He looked inside and reached for the bottle, closing it immediately. He unscrewed the bottle and passed it to Taeyong. 

Taeyong poured the cold liquid in his shaky fingers and rubbed them together, attempting to warm it up a bit. 

Jaehyun looked at him closely, inspecting his every move. 

Taeyong stood on his knees and parted his legs as much as possible. He breathed out in excitement before reaching behind his back, circling his entrance. 

“Hope you like cherry flavored lube” Taeyong moaned out, pushing a bony finger inside himself.

He hadn’t done this in a long time so it stunk but the feeling remained as good as it was. He reached for Jaehyun’s thigh as a brace and pulled hard at his pants. Jaehyun understood and took them off along his underwear. His cock was flushed against his toned stomach and he reached to squeeze to relieve some of the tension. 

Jaehyun groaned hotly at the sight of Taeyong fingering himself and the boy took it as a sign to push another finger inside. 

This time it hurt and it brought tears in his eyes but he couldn’t stop now. His hissed and Jaehyun reached out for him, interlacing their fingers. Taeyong parted his fingers, feeling his walls flutter inside him and he tried to find the spot that made him see white every time. 

He tried to imagine those were Jaehyun’s fingers that were scissoring him and caused him such immense pleasure mixed with pain. He added a third finger, now completely adjusted and he felt his eyes going to the back of his head when he hit his prostate. 

“Jaehyun!” He cried out and the man reached for his hand, pulling it out. Taeyong was on edge now and he desperately needed to be fucked. 

Jaehyun laid him down, parting his thighs and placing each leg above his shoulders. The position wasn’t the most comfortable but in this way they could see each other’s faces whilst making love. Taeyong lifted his neck to kiss Jaehyun’s sweet lips. Jaehyun aligned his cock with Taeyong’s hole and pushed gradually inside. 

He was thick and Taeyong felt that to his very core. Jaehyun buried himself inside Taeyong and waited for the other to adjust to his size. 

He studied Taeyong’s face, his long eyelashes, his parted thin lips, red from biting for too long, his cute nose and his small freckles gracing his face like stars. Taeyong was so beautiful, like a piece of art people couldn’t stop admiring. And he kissed each and every of those parts to show how much he adored them. 

Taeyong sighed relaxed and he whispered to Jaehyun to move. The younger compiled and started moving his hips in a slow pace, wanting to make sure that Taeyong felt no pain. 

Jaehyun’s cock grazed Taeyong’s soft walls deliciously and he felt his member being completely sucked inside the other’s tight heat. Soft “ah's" could be heard from Taeyong’s agape mouth and he felt the familiar pool of heat in his stomach. 

“Jaehyun…” Taeyong moaned grabbing hard at his back, leaving marks. 

“Faster please.” Jaehyun grunted and held the other’s hips tightly to push hard inside him. His hips were now moving erratically trying to hit Taeyong’s special spot. The latter moaned with his face buried in Jaehyun’s neck, hair sticking to his forehead when he shuddered, whimpering. 

“Fucking God, right there." Jaehyun’s hold of his hips felt like it could bruise and he loved it. Pain made everything so much better when used appropriately. He wanted to ask for Jaehyun to spank him and leave bites and scratches everywhere he desired but right now he was too far gone and the only thing he wanted was to reach his orgasm. 

Jaehyun was too damn close. He felt Taeyong’s insides constricting, trapping his cock blissfully inside. He kept on jabbing his prostate dead on until tears stained Taeyong’s vision. He was so close he sloppily was chasing his own release using the other body. 

“Fuck Jaehyun I’m gonna come,” the boy practically screamed and Jaehyun reached for his member standing between his legs and he tugged fast alongside with his thrusts. 

Taeyong came hard on his fist and stomach, seeing stars exploding behind his eyelids and with Jaehyun’s name on his lips being called like a chant. 

He lowered his legs from the other’s shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, keeping him close. Jaehyun continued thrusting and Taeyong felt overwhelmed by the overstimulation of his body. He reached for Jaehyun’s neck, leaving kisses and caressing his hair, moaning softly from the small waves of pleasure. 

“I’m coming” Jaehyun whispered closely only for Taeyong to hear and tried to pull out alas Taeyong stopping him. 

“Inside.” Taeyong muttered and Jaehyun moaned, spilling his load in the other. 

He fell atop Taeyong’s body. They held each other gingerly, coming little by little down from the heights of ecstasy and Jaehyun pulled out, laying beside the other man. 

Taeyong moved near him and they kissed each other feverishly, their foreheads colliding. They stayed like that for a little, holding each other, laying kisses anywhere they could reach and enjoying each other’s company in silence. They didn’t have much time together anyways. 

It was almost morning and they should head out in a couple of hours for their respectful flights. Taeyong didn’t want their time together to end. Would it be pointless to tell Jaehyun he liked him so much if they never saw each other again? He doesn’t know. And he still doesn’t know if Jaehyun feels the same way. He’s too scared to ask now, in fear of ruining their time together with his stupid confessions. 

The only thing he does know is that they have to cherish those last moments together before fate does it’s work again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave nice comments and support taeyong mwah


End file.
